Tainted: The Aether
by Kelpurple90
Summary: The taint has killed various people. But what happens to them? Contains Yogscast and spoilers for Tainted and Tainted: The New World (spoilers about who dies). Story 2.5/Side story 2 in Tainted series.
1. Creating the World

A/N: This is a side story about the people who died in Tainted and Tainted: The New World. So, it won't contain anyone new, just people who died. It's just what they're experiencing, and it will link to the third fanfic later on (as well as referring to the first two).

* * *

White. All I saw was endless white. I suppose that's what you expect when you're dead, though, in the Aether. I was...floating. There was no ground, yet I didn't feel like I was falling. The white reminded me of marble...oh how I loved that shit. But, it's a little overwhelming. I closed my eyes. I wish I could create something. I felt a block in my hand, opening one eye curiously. There was a dirt block. Great. What can I do with ONE dirt block? I put it underneath me...and I still had it in my hand. Another placed, and it remained in my hand. I don't have one dirt block...I have infinite. Is this the Aether? Where you can create what you want... Perfect.

* * *

It didn't take long to create a whole biome and more. It was like creating a new world. I didn't even know how long I had been here and I didn't care. Being able to create anything at will... I had already replicated the marble structure I made for our base. Huh...I hadn't thought about the other two in a long time. I wonder how they are, without me. They probably don't care. I sat in a throne made of marble – I know it sounds stupid but I didn't have much else to do. There was one thing missing in this world, the world I created. Other people. Why weren't there other people here? Others have died in the past, surely, so why was I alone? I decided to make statues. They'd be at least something, I suppose. Soon statues were in every room. Alsmiffy in the floor where his Thaumcraft stuff was before. Trott on the floor above, practicing blood magic or tinkering with some machine. I even decided to make a statue of myself with how bored I was. There were other people too – Xephos, Honeydew, Sips, Sjin, Lalna, Lomadia, Nano and the others. But...it still felt empty. I just wished I had someone to talk to. Something else than just building. I mean, I do love building but...just building constantly gets dull after a while.

"_Are you bored, architect?_" I stood up, hearing a voice. I glanced around and my eyes landed on a person. Not just any person – person isn't even the right word. It was Notch himself. I was taken aback, having no words. "_I guess it would become a little boring, having no company._" His gaze moved around the floor we were currently on; the second floor that held the smeltery and all of our chests. "_I knew how much you loved building, but I forgot to take into account that doing the same thing repeatedly would drive a person crazy._" He chuckled. I still had no words. It was Notch. What would you say to your God? "_Well fortunately, and unfortunately, you'll soon have some company. I created this sanctuary for...a specific group of Minecraftians. Those who will become 'The Yogscast'._" I wasn't quite sure at what he meant by the second part, but the first was obvious. Someone was going to die. Someone who was part of our group of friends. It pained me to hear that...however I was also pleased. I wouldn't be alone anymore. I wouldn't have to just stare at these false creations – the statues. "_Oh, and by the way, you can fly and you don't hurt yourself at all here._" Notch added, before he disappeared. I can...fly? I don't take damage? How? I glanced over the edge of the floor, seeing the ground floor below. I take no damage...so... I decided to test it out, jumping off the edge. If it were true, I would feel nothing. If not...I'd end up with broken legs. I closed my eyes, half regretting what I did. Suddenly my feet hit something, but I felt nothing. Opening one eye, I looked at my legs. They were fine - not hurting or broken in any way. Notch was right; of course he was. This is brilliant. It would have been helpful to know when I was building this thing, again. Instead I made some kind of elaborate jumping puzzle to get up and down. Why I decided to do that I have no clue – none of us had ever been any good at jumping puzzles. Us...there'll never be an 'us' again. I walked out of the building, standing in front of it. I saw something falling from the sky – a figure of black. It could only be... I took off running. I might as well see what it was that was coming to this world. A world of my creation.

* * *

I soon reached where the 'thing' had landed. I hesitantly stood on the outskirt of the crater – yes, crater – formed by the figure crashing. It didn't matter much; it wouldn't be hard to fix. They weren't moving. Jumping inside, I knelt beside them. It was who I thought it was. Who else could it have been? I turned him over so he was upright, watching the faint rise and fall of his body. Taking his hand in mine, I noticed it was mangled. Crushed. There was also a gaping wound in his chest, just as I remember one in mine. We must've both been stabbed, but his was worse. His was from a sword. Soon the wounds began to heal themselves; both his hand reforming and the wound in his chest healing. He'd be awake soon. What he does then is his choice. But I'll look after him while he's like this. It's better to wake up to someone in a strange place than to be alone. I didn't have anything else to do anyway.


	2. You Shall See Her Again

I always wondered what death would be like for me. Seeing as I'm both part Minecraftian and part Enderman. I wondered which side would be stronger, and therefore which place of death I would reach. Maybe I'm just in limbo now, stuck between the Aether and the End. Though, I didn't think death would be so peaceful. I expected worse; worse than just...nothing. But, I guess even I get a break every now and again. I could hear my name in the distance. Who was talking? I thought I was alone. I feel something on my hand. Another hand. Why does it hurt so much? Wait...Xephos crushed my hand. I slowly look to my hand, which is reforming. How is that possible? Is this what happens? Your body becomes free of injuries and illnesses in death? I suppose it does make sense. I blinked a couple of times, a blurry figure appearing above me. I'm lying down; looking around it looks like a crater. Did I make this? Whoops.

"You're waking up, that's good." They spoke to me. I groaned, slowly heaving myself up – with the help of this person. Thinking about it, he sounded familiar. My eyes eventually adjust, and the figure becomes clear. Yes, I know this person. "Don't worry; it goes away after a while. You just need to get used to it." He explained.

"Where...am I?" My voice didn't sound like mine, but it had to be. Honestly, I don't know why I asked; I guess to confirm what I already knew.

"You're...dead. You're in the Aether." He replied. The Aether...that's where Minecraftians go to die, right? So...I was allowed this death. My head started feeling ok, not fuzzy or pounding like it was just previously. He was right; it does go away. Not like I doubted him. "Well, seeing as you're ok, you have two options." He started. "One, you come back with me and we spend eternal death together, or two, you go wherever the fuck you want." He shrugged. "It's your choice, but I wouldn't mind the company." I glanced around. The ground seemed normal, made of dirt and stone and trees, while the sky was just...white. It's almost like the world had been put in by someone. I stood up, looking at myself. I looked normal. My mask was how it used to be – I guess even my face had been healed. To endlessly wander forever...did I want that? To be alone, eternally... No. Nobody could survive alone. I'd go insane, even if I am in the Aether.

"I...might as well come with you." That didn't mean I'd want to stay in a place forever either. But, the light in his eyes showed me at least one of us would be happy. I would be happy...but not now. Zoeya...I left her. She's alone now. Oh...why? I... I snapped out of my thoughts when he started leaving. I started following, when he began FLYING. "...?!" Flying. I know my Ender powers allow for teleportation, but flying? Wow. He smirked at me, motioning me to follow. I looked at my feet, and I began to float. "Whoa..." Soon I was as used to flying as he was: neither of us was experts but we were learning.

* * *

This structure...it must be the base I've heard about. It was much larger than I imagined. He must have had a lot of time on his hands, while the other two were busy. One messing with magic and the other raising an ostrich. Huh...thinking about it, that's a bit odd. A walrus raising an ostrich. Oh well. We landed at the entrance, and he led me inside. In a few moments, I could count over 10 statues on the ground floor. I even saw one or two hanging over the next level. He must have had a lot of time being dead to have done all this. My eyes suddenly landed on statue versions of myself and my beloved Zoeya. I walked over, reaching out to touch the statue of Zoeya.

"...Did I do ok?" I jumped, not expecting a question. I glanced at the architect, raising an eyebrow. "Did I make her ok? I know she meant a lot to you. You meant a lot to each other. So...does the statue look right? It's not a replacement, no way, but is it close?" My eyes drifted back to the statue, nodding. It was perfect. The only thing missing was life. But...that wouldn't happen. "I'll...leave you alone. I've decided to build some towers, anyway~" He added, before he disappeared out of the doors. I was left alone in this building. I decided to explore – he didn't say I couldn't. On the next floor were more statues, a smeltery, a variety of chests, furnaces and two beds. Two? I suppose the other is on the opposite side. I noticed a statue of the architect on said other side, so I assumed that was where he used to sleep. Up another level and there was Alsmiffy's statue and his Thaumcraft equipment. This must have been his level. The next level had a blood altar; something I tried to avoid in Minecraftia. It only brought trouble. The walrus was stood over the altar. I didn't realise they were into blood magic. So, I guess they all had a bit of magic in them. Who knew? I flew up to a window, standing on the window sill. I could watch him build the towers, and one was already half done. He sure does work quick. I might take over one of the towers; just to stand on. I'd prefer to look over everything rather than stay inside. I'm sure he won't mind. It's not like he's going to use them for anything else.

* * *

I didn't realise that there would still be night and day in the Aether. It was a few nights after I got here, and I could see stars. Maybe they were put in by Notch, maybe they were just there. Whatever the case, they were beautiful. I sat in my tower, alone, as I did each day and night. The architect would often visit, but only for a few minutes at most. He would either go back to building or something; I never asked what he did but sometimes I could watch him. It was a simple life. Well, not that it was life. But, whatever we needed we could make from nothing. So it was an existence.

"_Enderborn, your time was not meant to be now._" I turned, hearing a voice. I could tell who it was before I even began to move; there would only be one person it COULD be. Notch. "_But...your time shall come again. Just be patience. You shall see your love once more._" I blinked.

"She's not going to die, is she?" I asked immediately.

"_You shall see her again._" Was all he said, before he vanished into thin air. I will see Zoeya again? But...how?


	3. It's English

The grand marble structure stood tall on the lush, green landscape. The sky was white; everything was from a dream. It's not surprising as this is the Aether after all. But I wasn't quite sure why this structure was here. Did someone build it? I walked closer, seeing more intricate detail on the chiselled stone. I then noticed a figure in black standing atop one of the many towers. It looked like Rythian. What was he doing here? Wait...I remember. Xephos... I cut the thought off as I stumbled inside. Inside was just as grand and beautiful as the outside. Everything was still marble, with the occasional stone bricks to add extra finesse. It was then I noticed various statues were scattered in the room – well, not truly scattered but they weren't exactly lined against the walls. I could name everyone; they were modelled after our friends after all.

"Ah, do you like it, Nano?" The voice startled me, coming from behind. There stood Djh3max, one third of Hat Films. When did he die? Was it the taint as well? "I have as much marble and resources as I need, so I can make even better structures!" I had heard rumours of their base; crafted by Djh3max, entirely out of marble. I've never actually seen it, though, and now I never will. Maybe this place was a replica, though? "Rythian's on one of the towers. Do you want to see him?" The question hit harder than it probably should have. Why do I feel guilty? I didn't kill him. Yet...I did nothing to stop it. So was I partially to blame? I was also part of the taint... My eyes drifted to my hands, untainted. I was free of it at last. No voice in my head, whispering. It was then I noticed Dj was FLYING. "Don't look so surprised, Nano! Come on." He took my hand and I began to float. For a second I felt scared but, when I saw his smile, I was reassured. As we flew, I could see the whole beauty of the building. I could understand why some people, like Dj, had a passion for it. Once completed, everyone could admire their work.

"This is amazing, Dj..."

"Call me Ross."

"Ross?" I asked curiously. He nodded, seeming a bit bashful.

"I-It's English. You know, that language that's pretty similar to Minecraftian. The only real difference is how it's written." He explained. "My name, Djh3max, translates to 'Ross'. It's also a bit easier to say." I nodded. I had heard about 'English' before, but I didn't know much. "Your name translates to...'Kim', I think." He added. Kim. It did seem to fit. I smiled.

"Sure. Then call me Kim." I winked. Dj-I mean Ross, smiled back and I swear I saw him blush a little. We then landed on the tower Rythian was on. He didn't seem to notice us, staring blankly across the landscape. "Rythian?" I called cautiously. Nothing.

"He's...become quiet over the last few days." Ross explained. "He's just stood. I don't really know why. He's not said anything to me. I guess he's just...thinking." He shrugged. He stepped off the tower, hovering. "Well, I'll leave you two. Maybe he'll talk to you, Kim." Ross added, before he went off to who knows where. Probably more building. I took a hesitant step towards Rythian. Something seemed off about him; not just because he was dead and not talking.

"Rythian, you can talk to me." No reaction. "...You're thinking about Zoeya, aren't you?" His hand clenched into a fist. I knew it. "I'm sure she's fine." I reached out towards him, but stopped. A memory became clear in my mind. She _wasn't_ fine. She was _tainted_. I pulled my hand back to my chest. "I'm sure she is." I heard him sigh, his head lowering slightly.

"...I know. But...it's not just that." His voice was hoarse; I wasn't exactly sure why. "I...was visited by Notch." I gasped. Notch... It was almost unbelievable. But, being in the Aether, it wasn't impossible. "He said...he said I would see Zoeya again." I slowly moved over to his side, glancing up at him. "But...that can only happen one way, right? If SHE dies. I...don't want her to die, Nano." He sounded like he was going to cry. Something I've never heard him sound like before. He's so strong, but when it comes to Zoeya...he just cracks. I can understand that.

"Well...that's one way of looking at it." That was a horrible way to start. "But...Notch has many powers. Maybe it's possible...you can go back?" I suggested. It did seem impossible. Rythian shook his head.

"Not even Notch can help me with that." He replied sadly. "I know the rules of the Ender side. One you're dead, you can't come back. Especially if you are Enderborn, like I am." He sat down on the edge, his legs hanging off the side. I joined him, feeling a little nervous until I remembered I could fly. "There's only one way I could go back, but it's completely impossible. Nobody has found it in centuries." Rythian rest his face in his hands. I gently put my arm round him, to comfort him. Whatever way you looked at this, it DID look like Zoeya would die. But, there was still some kind of hope.

* * *

A/N: Everyone loves Nano xD Yes, I did imply that Ross liked Kim. But not like Lalna, Honeydew or Sjin does. They like her more. But why not? As I said; everybody loves Nano~


	4. Revival

The days and nights all blurred and blended into the same. I couldn't tell how long I had stood there, waiting. I just wanted answers. When would I see her? How would I see her? I just wanted to see her. Zoeya... I left her with nothing. No help, no protection – save Teep. But she didn't have company, which Teep could scarcely give. A silent dinosaur. How much company could you get out of that? You need someone to talk to, or you just end up going crazy...like I did. The only time I talked was when Nano came. I didn't ignore the architect, but neither did we have a proper conversation. I never left that tower. There was no need – there was nothing else in this place, so why should I leave something so I end up with nothing? It made no sense. But, one day way different - the final day. It started with Nano rushing to me. She was in a hurry, that much was obvious, and she had something urgent to say.

"Rythian, Notch is here." I instantly turned to face her. "He's down at the entrance. He wants to speak to you." She explained. I nodded, walking over to her. I then jumped off the side of the tower, teleporting to the entrance half way down. There, as Nano said, stood the ethereal being himself. He looked like he was admiring the building. He always seemed to do that.

"_It's amazing how someone can create something like this. With such elegance and beauty..._" Notch turned to face me. "_Rythian. You understand why I am here, yes?_" I blinked, nodding. At least, I hoped it was for the same reason. "_You...will return to Minecraftia._" This caught me off guard. I will return? But it's impossible!

"H-How? I can't! You don't have that power, and..."

"_Ah, yes. That is_ true." He cut me off quickly. "However,_ those on Minecraftia can find a certain ritual to revive you._"

"Someone found it?!" I almost cried. He nodded with a smile across his face.

"_Yes, Rythian. While I do not have power over the End, I can...let's say...influence the Minecraftian world._" He explained. I was relieved. Zoeya wouldn't die. But there was a question on my lips.

"Why? Why do you want me to live?"

"_...You are needed._"

"For what?" He did not reply to that. Instead he changed the subject. I've learnt that he'd never be fully honest with you.

"_Now, time is growing thin. You will not remember anything of this place. Not of me, our conversations, nothing. You will know you have been dead, but nothing more._" I nodded. It was only a small price to pay. "_Well, soon you will be revived. So, farewell, Rythian. Enderborn._" He bowed, before he vanished. I turned around, and saw the two other deceased behind me. I didn't know what to say. I reached out to them, but my hand was already fading. Nano took it, looking me in the eyes.

"You'll be ok, Rythian." She whispered, smiling. I nodded slowly. She couldn't guarantee it, but it was good enough. Soon her hands were around nothing, my body fading into purple mist. I would remember nothing. Not even...that I will see Zoeya. But I do not need to remember that. I have that inside myself without Notch's words. I will find Zoeya. I promised myself. The world around me turned black, and soon I felt nothing.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark room. A cell, it looked like. My eyes cast a light around; a faint purple light. It also seemed like _I_ was glowing too. Behind me sat the spaceman, Xephos. Across from this cell was Sjin, the farmer. I assumed others were in the cells beside us. In my hand were goggles, which I moved up so I could see them. These were...Lalna's goggles. That scientist...why did I have his goggles? Though, I guess there was time for questions later, as right now the group seemed to be in a bit of a situation. I tutted, smirking a little.

"Huh...and I just started enjoying being dead." I added sarcastically. Honestly I couldn't remember what death was like, but I didn't care anymore. I was here now so that's all that mattered.


End file.
